Bliss
by Miss Meggie
Summary: Song fic based on Bliss by Hinder! Morisson/OC Cena/OC Chyler Series Related. Written for X.Mayhem.X Enjoy!


I own nothing but chyler Liv Tatum and Holden song fic based on bliss by hinder! written for .X Enjoy! the stuff in italics is a flashback! also the walker through walls is real google it! thats all thanks review please this was my first request fic!

Liv Darlington looked around the hotel room that looked like a tornado had it hit with maximum strength. She had asked him not to have the party and just spend time with her but "Morison" as she she called John's alter ego always did things his own way. She couldn't lie and say that she wasn't some what attracted to that piece of John Hennigan's personality she was. After all the first time they met he was screwing her into the wall of the of the small airplane bathroom within minutes of exchanging hellos. for the first time in her career as a flight attendant she had become a member of the mile high club and in the process nearly lost her job.

She stepped further into the living room area narrowly missing discarded pizza and beer cans. She pulled her frazzled looking blond hair into a ponytail. she righted an overturned chair and in the process stuck her barefoot into a puddle of something and she prayed it wasn't someone's bodily fluids.

"eck fuck it I am so not cleaning this up." she mumbled to herself she picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels and one of the plastic wrapped holiday inn cups. She took her booze and hot footed it back to her haven of the bed.

She knew what had to do. She had to leave him . She sat in the bed Indian style pouring herself a drink. she'd have to be drunk to do it. She knew all of her arguments where valid. they never saw each other. "No matter what you say John it's not normal to fly clear across the country just to sleep next you." great she was talking to herself that can't be good she thought. She was almost positive he slept around yet she had no proof. He drank too much and was a recreational drug user. She knew he'd get caught soon and he would be suspended from his all important career she got a slight thrill from that as sick as it was. Still she loved him in spite of it all . He was really quite shy and very artistic and intelligent she loved all those thing and the easy way he made her smile but enough was enough she wanted out. She downed her drink the liquor burning its way down she wanted to be numb as did this she'd have too be she would never live this down if her mind stayed sober. She heard him come in and dump his gear back on to the floor. She took a deep breath and let it out .

He stood in the doorway to the bedroom. "Hi baby." he peered over his aviator sunglasses at her suggestively. Looking at her more closely he realized she had been crying. "Baby I didn't mean for the party to get so outta hand I promise."

"you always promise john they are starting to lose their meaning." she spat looking up at finally.

"well what do you want me to do this my life ...." he yelled at her.

"Yes I know... city to city,party to party, match to match, ring rat to ring rat and I just can't do it anymore."

"Is that what this about you think I'm cheating on you?"

"Oh I know you do but that's not why I'm doing this I'm not happy I can't remember the last time I smiled and that used to be you're speciality. We need a break at the very least but I'll be honest I think I'm done."

"Liv, please I'll do anything just don't leave me...I need you." he strode into the room with a grace men aren't supposed to posses. He sat on the bed. He removed the bottle she had nestled in her lap and set it on the bedside table.

"You're drunk you don't know what you are saying." "I may be drunk but I know what I want." she tucked a lock of his dark hair that had escaped its confines behind his ear. "I'm not trying to hurt you." " I know." he trailed his finger tips down her neck and felt her pulse kick "Please don't touch me." she pleaded. "Why because I just might make you change your mind." He kissed her softly. Invading her mouth with his tongue. His hands rested on her thighs. He unraveled her legs from their crossed position. as he slid her down in the bed she decided to give her self over to him one last time.. he mantled her body. Kissing her again. "Save your goodbye kiss cause we're not over yet." he whispered against her lips. Half of her hoped he was right the other half hoped he was wrong.

He woke to find her gone her side of the bed had gone cool and what he hoped was a bad dream soon became a crushing reality. She was gone. He picked up the discarded JD bottle swigging straight from the bottle. Hell bent on drinking him self into a stupor. He saw her slipping away from him months ago and he'd done nothing. He remembered the last time he'd seen her smile... _Three months before in Paris..._

_Every year the WWE did a European tour and he decided to take Liv with him. They were going to see thee sights with the Cenas much to the mens chagrin. This was Chyler's favorite city and John was doing his damnedest to talk Chy out of buying a place here . John was glad Liv had made friends with Chyler but some times things they got into scared him. Like now, they stood in the hallway commiserating on which part of the louve to visit first forgetting he was even present. Cena finally exited his hotel. "are you done primping now Cena." "I wasn't primping I was talking to my daughter." "She finally let you hang up huh?" Chyler grinned. "Yes but not before I promised to buy her a genuine Parisian beret in red." "Atta girl Tatum! She so has you wrapped Cena." Liv smiled blue eyes sparkling.. "she does not!" "she so does but thats OK that just means I raised her right!" Chyler said from behind him as she wrapped herself around his waist as they walked. "I think she thinks anytime we go any where without her its a conspiracy..." john said laughing. "bring her some time dude you don't the first time she sees Paris to be with some chain Smoking bad boy wanna be teenager do you."_

_"aw that was almost sweet hennigan."Liv teased._

_As they walked around the louve the girls ran a head to look at the Venus De Milo. Unbeknownst to the boys they stopped around the corner prepared to watch the boys reaction to the walker through walls. A sculpture of a man walking through a stone wall. The boys both jumped about ten feet in the air. as they barreled around the corner seeing it. The girls died laughing Liv doubled over "Baby you're pale..." she cackled..Chyler snorted and laughed hard as her husband grabbed his chest. "no matter how many times that happens to you johnny it never gets old." Chyler giggled. Later they rode river boats on the seine. John heard Cena serenading Chyler very loudly in the next boat. "you idiot you serenade women in Italy not France." Morrison shouted over to him John's rendition of "Unforgettable" just got louder along with Chyler's laughter._

_John looked over at Liv she was smiling at him her head on his shoulder "Happy?"he asked. "yes very." he kissed her softly. That was the last time he'd seen her smile..._ he got steadily and steadily drunker until he passed out.

He woke the next morning with a major hang over his head pounded he rushed around getting ready for the day . They had a multi brand autograph signing today. He plopped down in the back of th bus with randy and Cena and Chyler as they played cards. "whoa who died dude?" Orton asked

"Liv dumped me!"

"No way!" Chyler said. "Unfortunately yes way." "dude I'm sorry." Chyler said. "Chy girls don't dump me I'm John fucking Morrison."Chyler giggled "aw poor baby come sit by mommy." Chyler teased. Noting Morrison's serious face john Cena spoke up. "you want her back?"

"yes."

"I'm sorry john I was trying to lighten the mood." Chyler said.

"it's fine babe."

"So what are you gonna do to get her back?" Cena asked

"beg!"

"won't work!" Orton said "OK Debbie downer." Chyler said shooting randy a dirty look. "what about a romantic gesture they work on Chy!" Chyler shot her husband a dirty look "sometimes." john clarified.  
"What kind of gesture..."

"something that matters to her she thinks you don't remember like this he rolled up his sleeve and their on his wrist was Chyler's favorite. Wuthering heights quote "whatever souls are made of hers and mine are the same." she read the book for a college class told me she loved the quote only once two months into our relationship I got I done on Holden's first birthday. She was also obsessed with wearing this bright red sweater that year too. The big little things get you major brownie points my friend...but thats not why I did it... I did it because you only get one soul mate and I wanted to remember that."

"how the hell did you remember the sweater?"

John shrugged "see my point..."

"any ideas..." Chyler inquired. "Yeah one. Stop the bus."

"john you can't get off here dude we're in the middle off traffic." Chyler squeaked. "Chy I need you to call and see where she's flying into." she got up following him and pulling john along behind her, "Baby we are going to get fined for no showing." John pleaded. "Johnny whats a itzy bitzy fine for love... besides when have you seen hennigan do anything romantic do you really wanna miss that." "yeah it could give me blackmail material." Chyler swatted him. "ow I was playing." the stepped of the bus narrowly missing cars as they whizzed by.. Chyler walked sandwiched between the two men Morison hailed a cab they all piled in . "where to?" the cabbie asked. Chyler held up one finger whilst on the phone. "yeah I'm on my way Livvy you OK? alright see you in a bit ."

"Lucky for you dude her flight got re-routed back here JFK please." she told the cabbie. Something was wrong with the plane she was working called me from first class sounded a tad freaked. She said they had to burn some fuel off before landing so we've got time to get there. What's your plan?" Cena asked him . "you'll tell me if its cheesy right?"

"yes ." his friend replied

"OK so she told me once that in all the years she's been a flight attendant no one is ever there to greet her when she gets off the plane. so I'm going to greet her... I need to something write with." Chyler pulled her sketch pad and a pen out of her purse. "to cheesy?" 'No it'll work." Chyler told him. He wrote the word "I love you ! I'm sorry on the paper. Chyler set in the hard plastic chairs as john went to the cantina. And Morrison was fidgety waiting for Liv with his little sign. "where the hell did you get popcorn johnny?" she asked as he sat down next to her well I figure if we are gonna take in a show we might as well have all the accouterments." he grinned at her. Chyler giggled and got a dirty look from Morrison for her trouble. "I'm sorry he used the grin against me..." her flight was called.

"five bucks says she cries." Chyler whispered.

"ten says he does..." john whispered back.

"twenty says they have sex before we leave the airport." Morrison shushed them then he saw her and held up his sign. "you know this is very say anything minus the Peter Gabriel" john whispered to Chyler. "Shh.." she nibbled the popcorn as Liv walked toward them.

She looked teary eyed and Chyler fought the urge to aw at them.

He picked her up. "I'm not ready to give up on us..." he whispered into her neck. "But I..." "I know all the thoughts in your head and you're right I'm messed up I have to much going on but I love you make me better than I am by myself...please just trust me and let me love you...I'll do whatever you need me too but please don't make me lose you."

"you didn't say hello..."she teased he laughed. "Hello baby." she kissed him deeply. "I guess you were right I can save that good bye kiss..." John and Chyler slipped away.

"I'll make you happy Liv I promise."

"I know you will now put me down so we can get outta here."

"you read my mind."


End file.
